School Life for What It's Worth
by LilLostInu
Summary: Sorry not good at summaries please read and review
1. Default Chapter

* A little girl of about nine years old dressed in denim jeans and a white t-shirt, sits in the back seat as she watches her father driving happily in the best of moods while listening to music. As the little girl reaches for her stuffed toy next to her she is suddenly jerked from her seat hitting the window with her head. Before she passes out she hears people telling her to calm down and the sirens of an ambulance near by.*  
  
Sweat-soaked and heart pounding Kagome sits up in bed thinking about the dream, tears stinging her eyes she slowly slides herself out from underneath the blankets and heads for the bathroom sluggishly.  
  
Having just moved in with her mom, brother and grandfather she rummages through the medicine cabinet for her toothbrush and toothpaste.  
  
Finally finding what she has been seeking she applies the toothpaste and begins to brush her teeth. As she does so she looks at herself in the mirror.  
  
Eight years have passed since the incident and she has grown considerably. She has long layered black hair that hangs to her mid-back.  
  
Following that she has bright and cheerful looking blue-brown eyes giving her a beautiful face. Finishing brushing her teeth she jumps in the shower and turns on the cold water to awaken herself for her first day at the new high school.  
  
Shrieking at the top of her lungs from the cold water beating on her she calms and finishes her shower and puts on her uniform.  
  
Walking down the stairs her little brother cheerful as always smirks at Kagome giving Kagome a chill up her spine. " Good-morning ugly!" Souta shouts.  
  
Kagome turns and glares at Souta, just as she is about to run after him and beat the living day lights out of him her mom calls her over to start breakfast.  
  
"Yes mom." Kagome sighs to her mother. Before taking her place at the table she turns and looks at Souta and whispers ". I'm not done with you yet!" She gives Souta an evil grin making him inch back a bit.  
  
As everyone takes there place at the table the doorbell rings. Being impatient Kagome jumps up and shouts, "I'll get it!" Kagome races out of the kitchen and runs for the door before reaching she trips over the cat and opens the door. Laying on the floor Kagome looks up and smiles.  
  
"Hello Sango, want to join the party." Kagome manages to cough out as she slowly gets back up. Sango stands and looks at Kagome with an odd face.  
  
"What were you doing on the floor anyways?" Sango questions. " I was racing out of the kitchen and Buyo got in the way and I tripped over him, heh." Kagome mutters. As Sango takes the story in she laughs while Kagome looks over at her with a puzzled look.  
  
" I could have been hurt." Kagome says. " That would have been even funnier." Sango remarks getting a pissed look from Kagome.  
  
"Anywho, its really great to finally see you again, its been so long." Sango walks over and hugs Kagome. "Yeah it has, I just got here a week ago," Kagome states. " and I'm excited to get to school and look around not that I know anyone."  
  
Kagome grabs her bag. * damn this thing weighs a ton or maybe because I have gotten lazy * Kagome shrugs and follows Sango out.  
  
" Did you get your schedule for school Kagome?" Sango questions as she turns to look at Kagome who is rummaging through her bag.  
  
"I have it somewhere, ah yes here it is." Kagome whispers to herself as she pulls the slip of paper from her bag and hands it to Sango.  
  
Sango grabbed the schedule and started to look it over when she was finally done she had a wide grin on her face.  
  
" What is it Sango?" Kagome asks as she frowns.  
  
" Nothing it's just that we both have al the same classes together." She replied.  
  
" Once I'm done showing you the school I'll introduce you to the rest of the group." Walking slowly to Sangos' car she asks if she wants to do something with her that weekend.  
  
Nodding approval they step inside the car. The seats were quite comfortable and soft almost like a bed. After parking the car at school Kagome steps out and looks at the tall building and thoughts start to cross her mind.  
  
* Wow, how can a huge school be surrounded by so many trees and barely any homes its like going for a nature walk *  
  
Smiling to herself she follows Sango into the building and leads her around. Luckily there weren't that many people it was pretty much deserted except for the teachers and themselves.  
  
After finishing going around the school and finding all Kagome's classes they headed back to their first period class. Picking up their pace they just made it before the last bell rang.  
  
Giving the teacher Kagome's papers Sango took her seat in the back of the classroom. Looking through the papers the teacher turns to the class. "Hello I'm Kaede." Looking through the papers again pointing out the seat behind InuYasha, Kaede tells Kagome to sit behind him. Walking slowly to the seat that the teacher pointed out she looked at InuYasha who sat in front of her. He turned and smiled at her making her blush slightly.  
  
" Everyone this is Kagome Higurashi." Kaede spoke gingerly and turned back to go over the lesson. The guy sitting next to Kagome turned and introduced himself.  
  
"Hello I'm Miroku, it's about time we got a new student in our school." He smiled and turned back to the front giving the teacher his full-undivided attention.  
  
Kagome turned and looked at him he was very cute he had dark hair that was pulled into a tiny ponytail. He noticed her staring and gave her a grin. After class was over Sango led Kagome to the lunchroom and straight to a table that look overcrowded.  
  
"Move over InuYasha." Sango muttered as InuYasha turned and smiled at me. I took my place between Sango and InuYasha. "Hey everyone this is Kagome." Sango shouted over the noise, everyone that was not busy looking up did so.  
  
Kagome blushed at all the faces that looked at her most of them grinning at her.  
  
" Kagome this is InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Hojo, Ginta, Hatkagoo, Kagura, and Yura." Sango said introducing them counterclockwise starting with InuYasha on Kagome's left.  
  
They all waved and greeted Kagome before they went back to eating and talking again.  
  
Miroku who was interested in Kagome asked her if she had a boyfriend and if he could take her out some time. InuYasha overhearing Miroku turned and grumbled, "I don't think she would want to go out with a lecher like you."  
  
Miroku winced at this and gave InuYasha an innocent look. "Don't give me that look I know what you're thinking," InuYasha snorted. " So what school did you get transferred from Kagome."  
  
"I came from Tetsusaiga High." She replied. " Hm. I have never heard of it, was it any good?" Miroku butted in. " Ehh, its seems better here if that answers your question." Kagome grinned.  
  
Kagome blushed and kept to her thoughts. * This can't be good to blush so often, one day my face with stay like that * Laughing at the thought Sango nudged her and asked if she wanted to go to her house for a party tonight.  
  
Nodding in approval they went to there next class. Once school let out InuYasha asked Kagome if she wanted a ride home. Following InuYasha to his car she nearly fell over at how awesome his car was.  
  
" That's beautiful car InuYasha, is it a Lamborghini Murciélago?" Kagome spoke rapidly, she was excited to get a ride in one. InuYasha looked stunned but nodded, he was surprised she knew about cars.  
  
Before leaving InuYasha told Kagome that he would pick her up to take her to Sango's house. After being dropped off at home Kagome rushed in the house and into her room to pick out her outfit. 


	2. Crazed Party

Rummaging through her spacious closest for an outfit she spotted one. Kagome pulled out a white smocked tunic and a pair of jean, low rise, cargo harem pants. Slipping them on she looked at herself in the mirror. Looking back at her was a beautiful teenager that showed excellent curves. After admiring herself for a while she curled her hair and put on a tad of eye shadow and lip-gloss.  
  
To finish her ensemble she slipped on her white sandals. She sidled downstairs and waited patiently for InuYasha to come pick her up to bring her to the party. Grabbing her backpack to bring with extra clothes she stepped out the door. No sooner had InuYasha pulled up in his red Lamborghini Murciélago.  
  
Rushing to climb into his car he looked at her stunned on how beautiful she looked. Kagome turned to look at him and called his name. Regaining his composure he told her she looked nice. On the way to Sango's house it was awkwardly quiet. Driving past Sango's house Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"Sango sure has a lot of people at her house, almost the whole student body." She quoted dumbfounded. InuYasha chuckled at her.  
  
"Yeah, Sango usually has parties like this every other week." He replied coolly. "Shall we go in or wait in the car?" Kagome turned away with a light blush to her cheeks. Stepping carefully out of InuYasha's car they walked to Sango's house.  
  
Upon walking in Miroku waltzed up quickly, taking Kagome's hand in his. "My, my, you looked gorgeous tonight, will you bare my child?" Miroku questioned. Kagome's face started to blush rapidly and InuYasha's eye started to twitch. InuYasha stepped in front of Kagome and punched Miroku in the stomach.  
  
"Don't even think of trying anything on her again Miroku, understand?" he said with a glint in his eye. Seeing how serious he was Miroku started looking at the wall really interested in it. Kagome seeing the look Miroku was giving the wall gave a quick glance to see if she was missing anything.  
  
Kagome left InuYasha's side and started to search for Sango. After searching for Sango for fifteen minutes with no luck she walked up to the table that had punch on it. Grabbing a cup and pouring herself some she sipped the liquid trying to quench her thirst. The cool liquid poured down her dry throat. The red liquid tasted great so she took a few more swigs.  
  
"This * hiccup * stuff * hiccup * is gr-ea-t," she finished with a slur. Trying to figure out how many she drank she saw Sango walk up to her with a frown on her face. "Kagome, how many drinks have you had already?" Sango questioned with worry in her tone.  
  
"Hm . not that many," She thought for a while. " I think * hiccup * I had * scratches the back of her neck * umm . around 30." Kagome looked at Sango and grinned. Kagome started to sway and laugh. Sango told her to stay put while she went for InuYasha.  
  
While Sango was looking for him, Kagome jumped on top of the table and started to do a strip dance on the table. Right before she was about to take her shirt of InuYasha scrambled up to her and grabbed her off the table and headed for the door.  
  
"InuYasha, what did * hiccup * you do that for?" she said seductively. InuYasha just ignored the question and set her outside the door and told her not to move. * Why is everyone telling me to stay put, I'm a big girl I'll do what I please * ~ Kagome thought. Standing slowly she walked to the front yard and started running around in the sprinkler.  
  
InuYasha came back out to see Kagome running around and getting wet. He sighed and ran after her till he caught her and brought her back to Sangos room and laid her on Sango's bed. Just as Kagome's head hit the pillow she fell asleep.  
  
Waking up, Kagome grabbed her head to stop the world for spinning so fast. Sango walked into the room and smirked at her. * What is she so damn happy about *~ Kagome questioned in her mind.  
  
"Hey Sango, did you put my boxers and tank top on me?" Kagome looked perplexed at Sango. "Of course I did," she replied. "How else do you think they got on you? You couldn't put them on because you were too wasted last night." Kagome hmped and plopped back down on the pillow and tried to drift into sleep but Sango wouldn't let her.  
  
Thinking that Sango gave up she closed her eyes only to have the bolt open with shock and screamed at the top of her lungs at how cold the water was. Sango was standing by the door with a smirk on her face and a hose in her hand. Shutting off the water Sango saw a very pissed and drenched Kagome lunge at her. Sango nearly escaped and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
  
Reaching the kitchen Sango looked for an exit, but found none. Turning around she saw Kagome with a murderous look on her face. Just when Kagome was about to pound Sango InuYasha walked into the kitchen. Looking at both girls InuYasha fell to the floor clutching his stomach and laughing. Standing up and regaining his composure Sango ran and hid behind him. At this Kagome got pissed even more, but just glared at Sango.  
  
"Don't even think about it Kagome." InuYasha scoffed. Kagome turned on her heel and headed out of the room leaving a puzzled Sango and InuYasha. Thinking that she gave up they started to round the corner only to be struck with cold ice water.  
  
" Muhahahaha . I got you back." Kagome laughed like a maniac. After turning off the water she saw a very annoyed InuYasha and a ticked off Sango. Thinking of what she did when she got wet she darted out the door. InuYasha was on her heel in a second. Looking around Kagome was looking for an escape. Her murderer right behind her she spotted a skateboard. Jumping willingly on it she took off down the driveway.  
  
Kagome took off at a fast pace gaining distance away from InuYasha. Finally a long while away she glanced back to see that InuYasha was not following. She stopped abruptly so see a skate park in front of her. She thought she could go there to lay low until things cooled down with Sango and InuYasha. How wrong she was. Stepping through the gate to the skate park she was getting wolf calls and stares. She knew she was wet, but what she failed to notice that she was wearing a white see through shirt.  
  
"Hey baby wanna share some of the wealth over here?" a guy called out.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, shut the hell up." She growled back. Upon looking down she noticed what everyone was mentioning. She felt her face go crimson, but dismissed the thought of going back. Instead she went to the half pipe and started to tear it up.  
  
After she spent a half hour on the half pipe she went to the vendor to get some water when she heard a loud car screech to a halt. Looking up she saw a very pissed InuYasha jump out of his car and dart towards Kagome. Thinking twice about the water she jumped on the skateboard and took off towards the ramp. Almost there, I can make it, I don't want to be caught by InuYasha who knows what he will do if he is still pissed about this morning. ~ She tried to get the thought out of her head when she made an impact with the ground. Trying to forcefully get up she was held down by an unbelievable weight.  
  
She looked up to see a smirking InuYasha. She gulped loudly receiving a low chuckle from him. "Thought you could get away, eh?" he questioned with a grin. "No, I just thought I would give you some exercise, it took you long enough to get here." She laughed out right at him. "Well it wouldn't have taken me so long if someone hadn't taken my skateboard, I had to go all the way home and get my car." He growled out. Kagome gave a low laugh that was quickly replaced by anger.  
  
"Could you get off me know." She said through clenched teeth. InuYasha smirked and shook his head. Kagome was getting really ticked off now. In the blink of an eye Kagome had InuYasha under her. He looked at her with wide eyes in shock. Kagome smirked and punched him in the stomach and grabbed the skateboard and took off.  
  
After running for a distance she saw a stunned InuYasha lunge up and head for his car. She turned and watched him for a while as he fumbled around looked for his keys. Whistling to get his attention he looked up. She had an evil grin on her face and his keys twirling around her finger. He growled low and started to yell curses at her. In return she only stuck her tongue out and placed them on the ground where she was standing and took off.  
  
After receiving his keys he took off towards Sangos place again. Knowing well that Kagome was headed there.  
  
Panting Kagome entered Sangos kitchen. Sango was sitting there smiling. "So did you have fun?" She asked. "Oh tons of fun, just don't be surprised when InuYasha comes back and tries to kill me." Kagome chuckled. Sango looked at her with a raised questioning eyebrow.  
  
"What did you do to him?" she questioned like a little kid. Telling Sango not leaving any details out she rushed to spill the beans. Just as Kagome finished the story they heard a car pull up the drive and a door slam. Kagome shrieked and ran out the front door. She wasn't quick enough InuYasha had her pinned to the ground. 


End file.
